


Conversations

by Bleck



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Elfangor and the Ellimist talk.





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably super out of character, sorry.

<You know, I know for a fact that you do, there are easier ways one could go about talking to someone.> I told the glowing blue cloud that had appeared in my quarters.

Booming laughter followed. The foul creature laughed about too much, like the war, or the People, or the humans of Earth. It was, though, somber about Loren and my son if I ever mentioned them, perhaps the only truly good thing he had ever done. The thought brought a fresh spark of anger, just like it always did. I'd never have gone even knowing what I do now, war and People be damned. But he knew that.

YOU ARE CORRECT. BUT THIS IS A GAME AND GAMES ARE MEANT TO BE ENJOYED.

<To borrow a phrase from humans, I literally hate you.>

Laughter again. Of course. What isn't absurdly hilarious about a pawn saying they hated their master?

IT IS REALLY BORROWING, ALAN FANGOR OF EARTH?

<Perhaps not.> I said, wistful and not a small amout bitter. <May I see my son?>

NO. 

It was almost regretful. Almost.

YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE. THERE IS NO GOING BACK.

<I know that! I've known that every day for years, I've known that. I don't need to see him in the flesh. But a picture, an image...please. You owe me that much.>

It wasn't a snort but I could sense something akin to one from him. The message was clear- he thought he didn't owe me anything.

Suddenly, an image filled my mind of a young boy, almost the spitting image of my Loren. He was sitting in a dark bedroom, crying and in immense pain but petting a small cat that I could sense brought him joy. To see my son, Loren's son, in pain was agony. I wanted to weep. But I hadn't been human for years now and Andalites have no way of crying.

As suddenly as it appeared it was gone, whisked away from my mind. I couldn't even recall what he looked like. All I knew was that it was just another reason out of the million that I had compiled to hate the Ellimist and his damned game.

I wanted to rage, to curse him for all that he had done, but he was gone. Again. 

—

The next time he appeared, it was in a dream. Before hand, the dream had been nice. I was at my parents scoop with Aximili and Loren. She held a child. Our child. My son. I could feel myself crying.

Then he appeared.

I still wanted to hit him. Throwing up was impossible now but sometimes, almost always because of him, I still wanted to do it. But I didn't hate almost everything in the galaxy anymore. My family, on the Homeworld and on Earth, were still precious to me.

<What?> I wanted to snap, to rage, but it came out hollow. Empty. <You keep visiting without demanding anything. Why?>

WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DEMAND MORE OF YOU, ELFANGOR?

Point taken.

YOU ARE AN INTERESTING CREATURE, ELFANGOR-SIRINIAL-SHAMTUL. AN ANDALITE OF EARTH. YOU ARE ONE OF FEW CREATURES TO TRAVEL THROUGH TIME, TO SEE THE TIME MATRIX AT ALL. YOU'VE CREATED YOUR OWN UNIVERSE. 

<So did Loren.> I said, as scathing as you could be to a being that could erase a planet in the blink of eye.

SHE DID.

<But she doesn't remember it. Me.>

NO. WE ARE THE ONLY TWO TO REMEMBER.

<Are you saying you want a friend?> I laughed. At him. Who was, I stress, a being who could erase a planet on a whim.

NO, ELFANGOR. NO.

I couldn't possibly explain the emotion that came from him in those few words.

He left and my dream ended.

—

"Where is Loren now? How is she?" I asked with a human mouth. At the same time, I had no mouth. My Andalite self and nothlit human self existed at the same time, overlapping and separate at the same time.

LOREN IS WHERE SHE SHOULD BE. BECAUSE OF YOUR CHOICE.

"How is she? Does she want for anything?"

IT IS OF NO CONCERN TO YOU ANYMORE, ELFANGOR. YOU CANNOT PROVIDE HER WITH ANYTHING HERE AND CANNOT GO TO SEE HER.

"How is she?!" I shouted. It would be wrong to say Loren had been on my mind lately as she was always on my mind, but thoughts of lesser things have recently given way to thoughts of Loren more often.

SHE IS IN THE COMPANY OF A FRIEND.

"I'm glad for her." I said. Truly, I was. But I couldn't help the spark of jealously that sprang to life inside me.

THE GAME IS BEING PLAYED, ELFANGOR. MOVES ARE BEING MADE, QUICK AND IMPORTANT MOVES. YOU'VE DONE MANY THINGS SINCE YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE BUT THEY WERE SMALL. IMPORTANT BUT SMALL. YOU SHALL HAVE A CHOICE, IN TIME. IT SHALL NOT BE SMALL.

With that, he faded away and I was back in my quarters. Preparing to talk to my brother about what he could truly expect after we departed. Perhaps I would mention the improved quarters he and his fellow arisths had.

—

<My son.> 

YES.

<Does it matter?>

DO YOU REMEMBER?

<I could never forget that sight. My son, his friends, and my brother. They will have a chance. Will Earth stand?>

TIME SHALL TELL.

<I have hope. I hope they will. I believe they can win against the Yeerks.

YES.

<They win? You can tell?>

YES TO HOPE. YOU HAVE HOPE AND HAVE GIVEN IT TO TOBIAS AND HIS FRIENDS. YOU HAVE GIVEN HOPE TO EARTH. GO NOW, ELFANGOR-SIRINIAL-SHAMTUL. ALAN FANGOR OF EARTH. MY FRIEND. GO NOW, IN PEACE.

Yes. With peace, and hope, I meet my end.


End file.
